Silent Darkness
by Fireclaw64
Summary: This is a collection of stories about cats /mainly kits\ with "disabilities." Meaning, blind, can't talk, missing a limb...etc. Please read inside, It's WAY better than the summary. Trust me.


**Authors note:** I'm so bored right now. So I wrote this. It was the first thing I thought of while watching a Comcast commercial. It's the one where Bill the turtle freaks out because Comcast is making their Internet two times faster. I know, a little random, but it's true.

* * *

All is Silent for the Dove

As Dovekit opened her eyes it was silent. Deathly silent. This would have worried any other cat, but not Dovekit. No, It did not worry her, for this was all Dovekit had ever known. Silence.

Her brother, Snowkit was still asleep next to her. She nudged him, letting out an odd sound. She could feel it in her chest, yet there was still nothing to be heard.

Her brother blinked awake, and mumbled something. Dovekit rolled her eyes._ I can't hear you idiot..._

Shaking himself, Snowkit became more aware. Dovekit watched his lips carefully, trying to figure out what he was saying.

The message was garbled, but Dovekit manage to pick out the words _morning _and _hungry_. Dovekit nodded in an attempt of a reply.

Snowkit continued so Dovekit assumed she had said the correct thing. Snowkit suddenly got an excited look on his face.

Dovekit stared at him, her head tilted slightly to the side. _What are you so excited about? _She wanted to yowl at him. But she could just feel that same odd rumble in her chest.

Snowkit rolled his eyes and scratched six notches into the earth below his feet and a circular shape next to them. Dovekit looked down at them curiously._ Six..and a..moon?_

Dovekit jumped up in understanding. _We're six moons today!We're going to be apprentices! _She smiled and lashed her tail. _I wonder who will be my mentor?_

She licked her snow-white fur a few times before the gentle strokes of her mother's took over. Dovekit could feel herself purring. Her brother was bouncing around before her mother transitioned grooming her to him instead.

Dovekit paced until her mother led them outside. The clan was gathering underneath the Highrock. _Sandstar must have called the meeting! _

She rushed forward, Snowkit at her side. She saw Sandstar beckon him forward with a flick of her tail. Snowkit bounced forward and Dovekit shook in silent laughter. The ceremony went on and Dovekit watched for things she would have to when Sandstar called her up to become an apprentice.

Fogpelt trotted up to Snowkit and touched noses with him. The new mentor and apprentice padded back to the crowd and Dovekit waited for Sandstar to signal for her to come up to the Highrock. After a few moments, she still had not noticed anything. Did she miss it? Dovekit took a cautious step forward. As she did, the cats broke up. She looked around desperately. _Wait! Stop! It's not over yet! I haven't become an apprentice! Where are you all going?_

She felt her mothers teeth grabbing her scruff and she fought against them helplessly. _Get off! I need to become an apprentice! I _have_ to!_

Her mother picked her up, and she was soon back in the nursery. Dovekit could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as her body was rocked by silent sobs.

~*~

Dovekit looked around the camp. Cats were busily doing tasks. Tasks that warriors would do. Tasks she would never be able to do.

Her brother was padding into the the camp with prey in his jaws. With bright blue jealous eyes she stared at her brother. _Why did I have to be born deaf and not him?_

Shaking her head she realized she would never wish this fate onto her brother. She was happy that at least one of them could be a warrior. She was supposed to be, wasn't she? But she could never truly be happy when she could never hear the cry or a bird or the rustle of leaves in the wind.

She was about to look away when a patrol bust into the camp shouting something. Tension suddenly filled the air and pelts bristled and hackles rose. She felt her mother curl around her protectively, pressing her body closer to her own.

Dovekit let out a complaint as she wiggled out of her mothers grasp. Reading the lips of the cats around the camp she managed to pick out something about a badger's den being close to the camp. The clan was gathering underneath the Highrock, and Dovekit followed her mother towards the other cats.

Cats were shouting and her mother was wailing. It was the first time Dovekit had ever been glad she couldn't hear anything. Sandstar stood on her hind paws, and yowled for attention. The others began to clam down as their leader spoke.

The gathering soon broke up. Patrols of warriors raced out into the forest and Dovekit found herself back in the nursery. Her mother was scrambling around the edges of the den, trying to make sure the nursery walls were solid.

Dovekit sat down on a nest of moss. Her mother looked at her and mouthed obviously "Stay here." Dovekit nodded to show she understood as her mother padded out of the nursery.

Dovekit looked around the nursery walls. After a few moments she noticed a small hole in the bottom of the wall, a small flicker of light fluttering through it. She padded over and sniffed it curiously. As she pulled away a massive paw sliced trough the dense wall, pushing her back.

When she looked up she could see the massive shoulders of a badger tearing through the nursery walls. She tried to let out a cry. She could feel that large rumble in her chest but she feared that her cry lack the volume to alert the warriors of her intruder.

The badger focused on her with beady, black eyes. Dovekit backed away as the badger lumbered forward. It let out a growl that caused her own chest to rumble as well. She cowered back in fear as the badger brought it claws up. Large black talons, slicing trough her world.

It came suddenly. She sharp pain of the badger's claw slicing her, it's weight crushing her. Letting out a final cry, Dovekit felt herself slip away into the embrace of Starclan.

.~End~.

* * *

**Authors note:** The original plan was for her to go looking for the badger, but that seemed kinda lame and reminded me of what my health teacher told me when we were studying Mental health. NEVER USE A PERMANENT SOLUTION FOR A TEMPORARY PROBLEM. See that cute little gray button down there? It winking at you. It want you to click it and review. Trust me, I'm a Button Whisperer.


End file.
